A semiconductor memory device, such as a DRAM, is widely used as a main memory of a computer, such as, for example, a server. Memory capacity and speed requirements by the main memory continue to increase to support high speed hardware and complex software. A variety of technologies have been developed to achieve a mass storage memory.